Deduction of the Heart
by FandomSlave96
Summary: BBC Sherlock AU- Serenity Heartnet knows Sherlock Holmes better than anyone, even Sherlock Holmes himself. Serenity, Sherlock, and John have their adventures to thwart the motives of the mysterious Jim Moriarty. Sherlock/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The blurry figures came towards her, she felt her body go cold. John was crouched down beside her, his hands on her chest.

"Stay with me Serenity... Please stay with me..." John begged. Serenity gazed up at him, her back against the cold brick wall. She looked up at the roof where Sherlock was with Moriarty.

"You're little assistant is going to die... It's going to be your fault..." Moriarty teased as he pulled the gun on himself. Sherlock gazed down at his friends, one of which was fighting for her life. He called John to say his good bye.

"John please place her on the phone..." Sherlock asked. John placed the phone on her ear.

"Sherlock..." She said weakly.

"Serenity... You've always been there for me... You've seen me at my absolute worst, yet you stayed by my side... You have to live... Stay strong..." Sherlock told her.

"Sherlock... What are you?" She asked as she was dipping out of consciousness.

"Stay with me... Keep your eyes on me!" He told her. Serenity gazed at him. "I have never full appreciated you... I've always said that love is a chemical defect... Considered me defective... I love you Amanda Serenity Helena Heartnet... I always have..." Sherlock tossed his phone and jumped.

"Sherlock!" She heard John shout beside her as they witnessed Sherlock falling, smashing his head into the concrete below. Serenity felt her heart stopped as paramedics rushed to her as well as Sherlock. Her whole world went black and cold, only the dulled sounds of her surroundings, echoing in her ears until... Silence, with one voice,his voice saying the words she never imagined he would ever say.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The London streets were pack as usual on a bright, busy Monday morning. Children going to school, adults going to work. Down at the University of London, in a lecture hall, students were an hour into a two hour lecture about Mayan culture. Some were taking notes, others taking naps; but one student was more interested in the conversation between two male students behind her. She was of about average height and weight, long golden, copper hair, an ivory complexion with bright brown eyes.

"Didn't you hear? They found another dead stripper..." One of the males said.

"That makes like what four right?" The other asked.

"Yeah... My cousin bartends in one of the clubs where the last girl was found... She said that the girls are all terrified..." His friend told him.

"I think anyone would be..." The girl in front of them sighed as she went back to the lecture.

'Why strippers? Well after three kills makes this guy a serial killer' she thought to herself. After the lecture, the girl walked out to get a coffee.

"Amanda!" A female voice called from behind her, she turned to see a small young woman of about 19, with long auburn curls, pale skin and bright green eyes. She stopped on front of her.

"You were supposed to wait for me!" She said out of breath.

"Sorry Dana, it slipped my mind... Like how it slipped yours about my name..." She stated as they walked.

"Oops. Sorry Serenity..." Dana smiled,

"Why do you want to be called by your middle name and not your first?"

"Because Serenity is more unique than Amanda... It's one of the most common names ever..." She told her as they arrived at the cafe.

"I know too many Amandas and no other Serenitys..." They took a seat as a waiter came to take their orders.

"Have you heard about the stripper that was found?" Dana asked.

"Yeah...over heard two guys talking about it during my morning lecture..." Serenity told her.

"People think it's some sort if ethical cleansing... Killing girls who take off their clothes for money..." Dana told her as they got their coffee.

"I don't think so... If it was an ethical cleansing... They would go after prostitutes as well..." Serenity suggested as she sipped her coffee.

"Or their working their way up there..."

"A lot of people on edge about it... Since no one seems to know what's happening..." Dana said nervously as she sipped her coffee.

"It's understand able..." Serenity said as she picked up the paper.

"The last think this city needs is dead strippers..."

"Don't do it..." Dana said.

"Do what?" Serenity asked as she read the paper.

"You know what! Go investigating..." Dana told her.

"Just because you're a forensics major..."

"Forensic Psychology... And I'm not going to investigate..." Serenity half-heartily lied.

After that coffee break, the girls broke off to their afternoon classes. Dana had a chemistry lab and Serenity had an orchestra rehearsal. She got out her violin, and began playing. Her mind was still on this case, she was going to investigate.

Sneaking passed the police tape, Serenity walked the crimes scene.

"She was already on edge because of the other killings... He got the fear he wanted from her..." Serenity began. "She kept looking over her shoulder,making sure she wasn't being followed... Once she let her guard down, he tossed her against the wall, his hand over her mouth so her screams weren't heard... He then rapes her...then choked her to death... He has a god complex, likes the feeling of their lives escaping through his hands... He's confident, narcissistic... But doesn't have control in his own life..."

"That's a quite impressive observation..." A deep, rich baritone voice said behind her. Serenity turned slowly to see a man behind her. He was about 6', lean but muscular, piercing blue eyes and a mop of curly black hair. He was wearing black trousers, a purple button up shirt, a charcoal grey trench coat with a royal blue scarf.

"Given your knowledge of criminal psychology... I would say that you're a student... One that's very dedicated to her studies but always has time to have coffee between classes with an old friend or when it's time for violin practice..."

"How did you know all that? Who are you?" She asked him, a bit scared.

"For starters the lanyard in your pocket is the same for the ids at the University of London for it's students, your observation shows extended knowledge of criminal psychosis, which shows a dedication to your studies... The coffee stain on your jeans suggested it was spilled while not paying attention during a conversation with a friend and last but not least the violin rosin on your hands suggested strings player, your posture said either violin and viola, but the ticket in your back pocket is for new violin strings..." Serenity gaze at this man bewildered.

"Oh my god... You're Sherlock Holmes aren't you?" She asked,

"The Consulting Detective..."

"So you've heard of me..." He stated, rather full of himself.

"Of course... One of the best crime solving minds... I've visited your website..." She told him.

"You're working on this serial stripper killings..."

"I am and it seems that you are as well..." He walked up to her, towering over her.

"I'm not really working it... I just came to get a bit more insight..." She said to him, trying to hide her blush, 'he smells good...'

"Why don't you come work for me? You have a great mind... Not as great as mine but you'll get close after working for me..." He tells her.

"What's in it for me?" She asked him.

"An internship with the London Police, a portion of what I get paid and full access to evidence during each case... You'll still attend your regular classes and activities..." He tells her.

"But I do warn you... This is very dangerous... You would be putting yourself at risk every moment of everyday... And I don't care about your personal life dilemmas, you will forget about them once we begin... I don't give praises for average only for extraordinary... And you follow my directions without question...Do you understand?"

"Yes... When do I start?" She smirked, earning an eager grin from Sherlock.

"Serenity Heartnet at your service..."

"Well Miss. Heartnet, let's get to work..." Sherlock started walking the crime scenes as well.

"You were on the right track...but there's a part missing..." He looks to her.

"Like why... Why these four girls... They all worked at different strip clubs around the city... They all lived in different areas of the city..." She said as she thought.

"They all have blonde hair, blue eyes each between 5' 4" and 5' 6"... They're surrogates... He's killing them until he works up the nerve to confront someone who has wronged him... The rapes suggested infidelity and strangulating suggests its personal.." Serenity suggested. Sherlock walked up to her.

"Like I said extraordinary... Let's go..." Sherlock walked off the scene, and Serenity followed him.

With in a matter of hours they caught the man before he kill again. Kenneth Sanders, age 45, his wife, whom was a former stripper, cheated on him with an old buddy of his. He wanted to build up the courage to kill her before he did. The consulting detective and his intern managed to solve it in hours, Sherlock quite impressed by his new companion. So was the London Police.

Over the next four years, Sherlock and Serenity solved hundreds of cases together, making the London Police Department looking like saints while they were in the shadows. But someone was noticing them. Serenity and Sherlock were unaware of the adventures they were to insure in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Study In Pink Part 1

Serenity groaned at the sound of her alarm clock going off, the moment she turned it off, her phone went off. She tried to ignore it, but it kept going off every 60 seconds. She knew who it was. Serenity picked up the phone seeing the missed messages.

'Meet me at Bart's if convenient...-SH'

'If inconvenient, come anyway...-SH'

'Get out of bed we have work to do...-SH'

'No one told you to go out and get drunk with your friends until the early hours of the morning... Drink some black coffee, take some aspirin, clean yourself up and meet me at Bart's...-SH'

'To show my "kindness" I'll give you an hour to get there...-SH'

Serenity decided not to keep her task master waiting much longer. She got out of bed, showered, made some coffee, took two pills, got dressed and was out the door. She hailed a cab to St. Bartholomew Hospital, where she was to meet Sherlock. She went to the research lab that he made great use of, but she heard voices she did not recognize. They were both male and they were talking to Sherlock about his flat. Serenity walked in and saw the two men talking, one was a large man in his 30s wearing a suit. The other was a more casual man with a cane. He looked like he had seen a lot of terrible things, and been through hell.

Sherlock finally looked up from his work to notice Serenity and immediately checking his watch.

"You're late..." He said to her.

"Traffic..." She told him.

"Serenity this is Dr. John Watson... He's interested in being my flatmate..." Sherlock told her.

"This is my assistant..."

"Serenity Heartnet... It's nice to meet you Dr. Watson..." She shook his hand.

"Please call me John..." He said shyly. Serenity nodded placing a small bag next to Sherlock.

"Those samples you asked for..." She mumbled, taking a seat across from him. After a few moments of chatter between Sherlock and John that Serenity wasn't listening to because she was still waking up. But soon Sherlock got up putting on his coat and Serenity quickly followed.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street," he smiled and winked at John before leaving with Serenity.

"Alright you can go home and finish sleeping off that hangover of yours..."

"Seriously... All you wanted was to drag me out just give you the samples..." She stated rather annoyed.

"That and the fact that you aren't very useful in this state..." Sherlock told her as he hailed a cab for them.

"You are an ass..." She told him.

"Would one such ass let you share a cab with him?" He asked as he opened the door for her. Serenity's head hurt too much to argue as she got in. She rubbed her temples as they rode silently to her flat.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" She asked as her head as killing her.

"Yes I do... I also know that it isn't hate... But annoyance..." He smirked at her. Serenity rolled her eyes as they pulled up to her flat.

"Meet me at my place first chance you get..." He tells her.

"Yeah yeah..." She says as she goes inside and crashed on her bed, sleeping until 4:30 the next morning.

Serenity was fully rested as she felt 20 times better. She made herself a good breakfast, took a long bath and even had time to straighten her hair. She dressed in black leggings, a large jumper that was two her knees, combat boots and one of her knitted beanies. She even managed to put on some form of makeup before catching a cab to Sherlock's.

Mrs. Hudson let her in, and she heard voices upstairs. One was Sherlock and the other... John? He must've considered coming to be Sherlock's new flatmate.

'God help him...' Serenity said to herself as she opened the door.

"Ah Serenity glad you could've made it..." Sherlock stated rather plainly.

"Sure thing..." She said, smiling at John.

"No more hang over?" Sherlock asked.

"No I'm fine..." She said, already getting annoyed.

"Good because I will be needed you're psychology skills..." He said to her.

"Are finally considering a therapist?" She asked jokingly, well half jokingly.

"No... Nice try..." He grinned.

"How do you explain very happy people just killing themselves via poison?"

"Hmm... Either they were putting on a front or they were forced to..." Serenity concluded.

"Good..." He said as he looked at his notes. Then in that instance inspector Lestrade walks in.

"Well one of those apparent suicides... We got another one..." Lestade said.

"Alright... You won't come here unless it was interesting..." Sherlock said rather plainly.

"You know how they didn't leave a note... This one did." He said to them. That got the consulting detective's attention. It wasn't too long before the four of them to be off.


End file.
